Canis
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: He was destined never to give up on a chase and he never did. Until he went after the girl who was destined to never be caught. Demetri/Alice. Complete.


He felt like he'd been chasing her for an eternity but with the decades gone by it could have possibly been that long.

It all started on that first night he saw her, she was just a new born then, freshly awaken from the change, her red eyes were wide in fear as she was trembling, crouched down in a dark corner of a pub while the snow dropped down on her. Her hair was a mess, like it hadn't been brushed in days, dried blood coated the side of her neck where she was probably bitten, and her only clothing was a tattered hospital gown she wore that would've been no match for the elements if she was still human.

She looked like a lost and pitiful child and he was frozen on the spot, something about her helplessness and grief calling out to him. His mission, the one he was sent in that small town for, was gone from his mind, vanishing at the sight of this sad, little girl.

He made to move, something compelling at him to do so but the smallest sound of his boots on the snow caused her to look up in surprise and even he wasn't quick enough to have escaped at that moment. She stared at him with alarm and an odd sense of comprehension that adorned her pixie-like features, she didn't wait for him to take another step before she was off, running as fast and as far away as she could.

He only watched as her small form disappeared from sight, her silent footfalls on the snow the only reminder that she was there.

From that day on and the next centuries to come, this cat and mouse game started between them. She could run and hide as fast and as far away as she could but he always found her, always. Even when she met that blond vampire she would later on marry, even when she joined the clan of the Cullens, he followed her from town to town, never once losing track of where she was.

She was aware of him, he knew by every look back or staring into the dark shadows where he hid. But she wasn't playing hard to get, he didn't think so even though she was a generally coy person that loved to laugh and play games.

There were many times he would've finally had her, after so many centuries of trailing after the petite girl, but someone, her husband, the other Cullens; they were constantly in his way.

He can never forget the first time he was able to touch her, after all those years of following her about, he had never once talked to her much less be able to touch any part of her porcelain skin. If it wasn't for that human girl, he would've almost certainly never experienced what it would be like to have her small frame in his arms, her fragile neck in his hand as she winced in pain while he was most likely hurting her.

He never wanted to let her go but he knew he had to and he watched as she left with her brother and his mate, her graceful footfalls echoing in the marble foyer. The taste of a new kill had done nothing to appease his mood.

He was there during that battle she had so joyfully participated in, he was shocked to find her smiling and laughing as she killed, the bloodshed appealing to her as she fought with mutts and against her own kind. He protected her without her knowledge, eliminating any fool who dare even try to hurt her.

He followed her to the depths of South America, grateful for a moment that she had taken leave to save herself from the upcoming massacre and then he only felt anger and annoyance at her blind faith and stupidity when she came back with the half-breed and was miraculously able to both stop a war and prove that her niece wasn't an immortal child. She didn't seem to understand that she would be dead if her plan failed.

He still felt that surge of displeasure and irritation when she turned to look at him, her golden eyes locking into his own, and their eyes finally met after so much time. He could see in her a small echo of the sad girl from that winter night so many decades ago and yet he also saw the woman she had become, the bright and warm woman that was able to make so many people happy.

There was a silent understanding in the air and she was smiling at him coyly, the same smile he watched her bestow upon others so many times before and he could only smile back, his smile awkward and small but still there nonetheless.

She would keep running and he would chase her for the years and centuries to come, for forever even if that's what she wanted because he was definitely not going to give up anytime soon.

_Sirius was a magical dog, a gift to Europa from Zeus. He was destined never to give up on a chase and he never did. Until he went after the Teumessian fox which was destined to never be caught. The dog would never give up and the fox would never be caught so Zeus placed them in the stars as Canis Major and Minor, so they could play out their never ending chase for eternity.  
_

_

* * *

_**Inspired from that scene in the movie where Demetri stops Alice from helping Bella. Just so everyone knows, I support Jasper/Alice all the way but I have no qualms messing with pairings.**


End file.
